the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude
Claude is an Amnesty Party politician. He is a former leader, Cabinet Minister and Presidential candidate. Family Politics Elder Councillor As Claude was the senior member of the Velupillai section of the family, he was automatically appointed to the Elder Council in January 2008 with the formation of the Family Council. Claude decided to be registered under the Amnesty Party banner, and was appointed the Amnesty Party's Critic on Reunions as well as its House Leader. After the 2009 election, the Amnesty Party joined the Moderates as the Junior partner in a coalition, and Claude was appointed the Legislative Undersecretary to the Secretary of Media, assisting with the formation of the Family Newsletter. Cabinet Minister The Amnesty Party won the presidency and Council in 2010, and Claude was appointed to Cabinet by President Veronica as Secretary of Interfamily Affairs and Government House Leader. In 2011 he would also gain the role as Chief Government Whip. Claude was seen as the invisible hand in Veronica's government who would negotiate with opposition slates to ensure critical legislation passed. With the Elder Council being abolished at the end of 2011, Claude decided not to seek election in a seat in the Velupillai Ward and decided to retire. Comeback & Amnesty Party Leader The Amnesty Party would go down to a massive defeat in the 2014 elections, and Party Leader Veronica resigned. Former Vice-President Elise was appointed Interim leader of the party while a new leader was being sought. Claude threw his hat in the ring and defeated Family Councillors Martin and Cecile for the leadership. Claude did not have a seat on Family Council and struggled to find one. In the 2015 midterms, he attempted to seek a seat by running against Reginald for a Senate seat, but lost. Continuing to be locked out of Council. Elise continued as Leader of the Party on Council and Claude finally got a seat after the passing of Raffik in August 2015, making Claude the oldest blood male in the family and thus entitled to an appointed At-Large seat. Claude was nominated as the Amnesty Party's Presidential Candidate for the 2016 election, winning the nomination over Councillor Abiram and former Cabinet minister Shamu. He would go on to lose a tight three way race, finishing second to incumbent Moderate Party President George and ahead of Family Traditionals candidate Reginald. Claude then resigned as Party Leader and was once again replaced by Elise as Interim Leader. Claude continues to serve on Family Council and is the Amnesty Party Critic for the Treasury. Personal Life Claude currently lives in Brampton, Canada. He has five children. He was a high school teacher and taught at various schools across the Greater Toronto area. He is currently retired. Committee Assignments * Standing Committee on Reunions (January 2008 - December 2008, January 2011 - December 2011, August 2015 - December 2015) * Standing Committee on Accounts (January 2009 - December 2011, January 2016 - Current) * Standing Committee on Media (January 2009 - December 2009, January 2016 - Current) Category:People